narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiritsu Taisei (Alternate)/Relationships
During his time following his reincarnation, Kiritsu has been trying to reunite with the people of his past. He hopes to continue doing this however possible. Meikyou Shisui Kiritsu met Kyoumei in the Chunin Exams in his past life. He encountered her in one of the abandoned towers of the old Amegakure ruins, where the exams took place. His team and hers fought intensely, with Kiritsu's team managing to tie up one of their teammates. From there, they attacked the main floor they were on. But Kiritsu, knowing the situation quite well, called for a temporary truce. During this time, their captured teammate's demonic form was set free, which forced the two teams for build a temporary alliance. This was where Kiritsu began haboring feelings for Kyoumei, trusting her with his sound amplifying headphones while he guarded the area they were in. But when the attacks began against their teammate, Kiritsu's inner demon began to break free, forcing its influence onto him, transforming him into his dark form with no way of turning back. He turned on the others, attacking the one he cared the most for. An enemy turned friend turned enemy once again. The battle between them was fierce, and it lasted long. Kiritsu's dark form managed to defeat everyone else except Kyoumei, who he was evenly matched with. But because of her superior skills in stealth, Kyoumei was able to get the upper hand and deal the fatal blow against Kiritsu. This was enough to force the demon out of him. In his last, dying breath, he embraced Kyoumei and told her to keep the headphones with her as a memento. Before he could tell her how he felt about her, he drew his last breath. Waking up in his reincarnated form, he was told by his mother that she enrolled him in the Chunin Exams as an opportunity to test his skills against other combatants who all had a wide variety of skills to test himself with. His skills ensured him a spot in the finals. In the finals building, he once again met Kyoumei, who he had no memory of, but she remembered him all too well. A somber, but interesting song from his harp was enough for Kyoumei, who gave back the headphones he gave to her that fateful day. This sparked his memories, bringing them back to him. But with his returned memories, he couldn't feel much happiness, despite being reunited with her again, because he had a feeling the worst had happened to him. When he asked her, she confirmed that he did die, but she ran off before she could say anything. Catching up to her, Kiritsu found her training atop a tower. With his sharp vision, he could see her as she struck each drop of rain that fell before her, as if she was trying to guard her spot. But a crash of thunder broke her from her trance, rendering her unconscious. Fighting against the storm, Kiritsu climbed up the tower, assuming the worst, but hoping for the best. After many long minutes, Kiritsu made it to the top, where he rested the unconscious Kyoumei's head upon his lap as he created a barrier around them to keep her dry. It was here he began seeing his memories come back one by one, ending with the fateful day she was forced to fight him. He could see the sadness in her eyes, and emotional pain she was feeling as she was forced to fight him. Seeing these memories, the pain upon her face, Kiritsu couldn't hold back his anguish. All he could do was embrace her, apologizing for everything he did to her. His tears broke free from his eyes, a single drop landing upon her forehead. It was enough for her to regain consciousness, and in that moment, she pulled him down by his shirt, her lips finding his as she locks her lips against his own in a passionate kiss that seemed to pull Kiritsu away from reality, his barrier breaking. All he could do was relish the moment. As the hours passed, the two began talking, Kiritsu explaining everything that had happened in his reincarnated life. At the same time, he learned that he was the first person Kyoumei ever killed. But he wasn't angry for it. He was proud of her, for she was stronger that day than he could have ever been. To him, she wasn't the assassin trained to kill their targets, she was a samurai upholding the honor of a friend. As the two finished catching up, they decided to spar. It got off to a big start, with Kyoumei showing how much her skills in stealth had improved. Kiritsu's chakra flow kept Kyoumei on her feet for most of the fight, but she kept control over the battle, manipulating Kiritsu's senses with her nenjutsu. As the two fought, a familiar face appeared, one from Kiritsu's past, one he'd rather forget. It was the demon that broke free that fateful day, only it was wearing his garbs. With anger in his eyes, he clashed with the demon, ignoring his injuries and unleashing his fury upon the person who forced him to hurt the one he cared so much for. Their battle was intense, neither showing signs of slowing down, but the demon managed to gain the upper hand and delivered a fair bit of strikes against Kiritsu. But the demon's threats upon Kyoumei were all that was needed to tip the scales in Kiritsu's favor. With a yell, a pair of wings enveloped upon Kiritsu's back, a heavenly halo upon his head. In that moment, time froze for Kiritsu, and all he could see was the very demon, the monster that took away everything from Kyoumei, and he wanted to destroy him with every ounce of energy he had left. With a sturdy push, he ran his blade through the demon as deep as he could, chanting out a Seraphim omen that seemed to put the demon in indescribable pain. Within a few seconds, the demon faded away and Kiritsu dropped his sword, falling upon his knees. With Kyoumei's help, he found himself awake in an infirmary. He saw Kyoumei sitting next to him asleep. All he could do was smile, knowing he was able to do so much for her. As she woke up, she saw him smiling and with an embrace, she found herself smiling as well. Kiritsu felt safe in her arms, and it's a feeling he wishes to continue experiencing. As such, he made a promise to always be by her side whenever possible, to watch over her like a caring guardian angel.